Hello stranger
by Berlini16
Summary: This story was up. but i deteled it by mistake. so yah. Bella gets raped and goes and sees a thearapsit. Which just happens to be the Edward Cullen. so read please. wayyyy better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1

I stepped out of the steam filled shower and looked in the mirror. My once deep chocolate eyes had taken on a hollow almost black look. My skin was ghostly pale, and my cheek bones were poking out.

My ribs were very visible, seeing as how I haven't eaten since that night almost two weeks ago.

**_Flash Back**_

"_Just come on, Bella!!" My former best friend Lauren said as she dragged my out of my house. It was Friday the thirteenth. A bad luck day and I was one of the most unlucky people alive. _

_This guy, Tyler, was throwing a party, something that didn't happen a lot in my little town of Forks. _

_We finally got to Tyler's house and Lauren ditched me in the first five minutes to hang out with Jessica Stanly. Just like I knew she would. _

_So I just walked around aimlessly for a while. I walked up the stairs and found a bedroom. The door was opened so I didn't think anybody was in it. I walked in the shut the door, wanting some privacy. _

_I looked around and took in the room. _

_There were posters plastered everywhere and there was a small twin sized bed on the left wall. I turned to face the other wall and there was a guy sitting in a chair. The chair was green with little white dots on it. The kind you would find at the Doctors office. _

_I turned slowly and there was a guy with long blonde greasy hair, which was pulled back in a messy ponytail. He had on ripped old jeans and a well worn out t-shirt. _

"_Ah, Bella Swan…" He said as he stood up and walked towards me. _

"_How do you know my name?" I asked as I stepped back. He looked familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it. _

"_Oh Bella, Have you forgotten? Were old friends." James said as he sat down on the bed. "Care to join?" _

_I shook my head violently and just stood in the middle of the room for a few minutes. I turned towards the door and tried to get away, but James yanked my arm back towards him. He threw me down on the bed, and climbed on top of me. _

"_Oh no Bella, don't run." James said. He slapped the right side of my face. _

_I cried out in pain; that just made him laugh. _

"_Why are you doing this?" I asked James. I didn't understand. _

"_Because Bella, do you remember that time freshman year when you turned me down? Well, this is payback." James answered as he unbuttoned my top. By the middle he got frustrated and just ripped it off. He ripped off my bra too. He looked down at my exposed chest and smiled hungrily. He grabbed one of my small mounds roughly and squeezed hard. I tried to muffle my cry of pain but it didn't work. James laughed a deep throaty laugh. _

_He ran his hand down my tummy. He rested his hand right above my jeans. _

"_Now, now, Bell, just do as I say and this won't hurt to bad." James said with a laugh. _

_He ripped my jeans and panties off, leaving fully naked under him. _

_James threw off his tee shirt and told me take his jeans off of him. I did so quickly. James then told me to get in front of him on my knees. I did. By now tears were streaming down my face. He forced himself in side my mouth. It made me gag and cough. He told me then to suck/ after a couple of times of that he pulled me up by the hair and threw me back onto the small bed. James got on top if me and kissed me roughly jabbing his tongue in my mouth._

_James moved his mouth down my neck and started sucking and biting my skin. James then grabbed my wrist and made my hand grab him. He made my hand go back and forth on him at different speeds. He then slapped my hand away and stuck his finger inside me. He felt his away around roughly and I screamed in pain. _

_James then replaced his fingers with something else. He started thrusting into me. In and out. In and out. I cried out in pain and the tears fell more as he grabbed my small breast again. _

_When he was done with me, he slapped me hard in the face and left. _

_**FLASHBACK END** _

I walked into my bedroom and got dressed. Today was my first therapy with Dr. Edward Cullen.

I got out a pair of jeans and a over sized hoodie. I grab my phone and a water and keys and headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. This is my first fan fic. I hope yall like it. No flames please. **

**Oh Edward might be too young to do his job but this is my story. **

**Edward is 23 **

**Bella is 17. **

**Yah yah yah. Lol. **

**=] **

**So review! **

I pulled into a parking spot at Dr. Edward Cullen's building. I turned off the tuck, took a deep breath, and then got out.

I walked up to the door of the building with one arm around my waist. It felt like I needed it there to hold me together.

________________________________________________________________________

I walked up to the front desk.

"Your name?" A very bored looking blonde girl asked.

"Bella Swan." I whispered.

"Have a seat. Dr. Cullen will be with you in a minute." She said as she clicked something on the computer.

"Alright." I said turned around to look for a seat. I saw a chair in the back of the room and walked over and sat down. I sat on my hands because I didn't really know what else to do with them. About 5 minutes of sitting there a boy sat down beside me. I automatically moved away from him.

"Hey sweet thang." He said with a wink. I looked down. He wasn't bad looking. He had blonde hair and soft baby blue eyes and blonde spiky hair. The only bad thing about him was he reminded me of _Jam- him._

"Um…" I said.

"I was thinking you and me." The random boy said as he motioned his hand back and forth. Before I could say anything, someone called my name. I got up quickly and walked to the door where I was being called from.

As I walked by I smelt the most amazing smell. I smell I though I would never smell again. I looked up at the person and saw bronze hair and the most amazing emerald green eyes. This guy reminded me of my old best friend. Well, he was my best friend. I don't think I was his because he was 5 years older then me. He left the day he turned 16. I was 10. He moved to his dad's house in Forks, Washington.

I followed the Doctor into his office.

"So Isabella what been going-" He started.

"Bella." I said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Cullen said, clearly confused.

"You called me Isabella. I hate that. Call me Bella." I said surly.

"Okay Bella." Dr. Cullen said as he wrote something down in his notebook.

"Dr. Cullen, I'm sorry. That was rude, it's just that –EDWARD?" I said as I stood up from the couch I was sitting on.

"Huh?" Dr. Cullen said looking at me like I needed to be in the Looney bin.

"Edward, it's me. Bella Swan. Charlie's daughter. We, you, were my best friend." I said. Even to me I sounded like an idiot. Something must have clicked because before I knew it I was being crushed into a hug.

"Bella, I missed you." Edward whispered into my hair.

"I missed you to." I whispered.

For the first time for somebody to touch me since _he _did and not want to flinch away, I took Edward in with open arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. ******

**Bella POV**

After I pulled away from the tight hug Edward and I were in, he told me to have a seat.

"So Bella, why don't you tell why you came here?" Edward said as he sat in his desk chair. He after all was still my therapist.

"Well, I keep having these nightmares about what happened." I said as I sat on my hands. I didn't like talking about the incident, but who would?

"Nightmares about what?" Edward said as he raised an eyebrow.

I looked down and bit my lip. I didn't want to tell Edward. I know that sounds crazy because I was coming here to tell a complete and utter stranger.

"Uh, well, I was at a party and um I, was um well,-" I was stuttering so bad.

"Bella, just say it. It would probably make you feel loads better." Edward said with a crooked grin. I felt my heart melt. _Gosh stupid, this is your THERAPIST, and he probably just sees you as some little girl he once knew, and your dirty now. _I thought to myself. I bit my lip and continued.

"Well, alright, at the party I was, well, um-" I tried to make my mouth form the words. I couldn't bring myself to say what that poor excuse of a man did to me.

**Edward POV **

"Bella, please just tell me." I begged for the second time. I could see she was struggling with trying to tell me what happened.

"Edward, I mean Dr. Cullen.-" Bella started.

"Edward." I said. I didn't want us to be formal. I wanted us to be friends. She was, after all, my old best friend.

"Okay, Edward, I just going to say it, alright." Bella said.

"Okay." I said. I leaned back in my chair.

"Edward, I was…I was…raped." She said with a sigh as she closed her eyes and leaned back in the couch. I could tell she was trying not to cry. I was dumbfounded. How could anyone do that to Bella? She was so sweet it was unreal.

"Please say something." Bella said as she opened her eyes. I didn't realize how long I was quiet for.

"Bella,-I- oh my God." I said. I knew I wasn't acting proper for my job.

"Edward, I know. I was so scared. It hurt so badly. I have been so scared ever since. What happens if he comes back?" Bella said as she cried. I don't know what exactly what made me go and comfort her, but I did. I put my arms around her and let her lean into me. Bella sobbed so hard.

"Bella, I won't let him hurt you. I promise." I said to her. I meant that to. I would never let that bastard hurt _my_ Bella again.

Wait, _my _Bella. She wasn't my Bella.

_Gosh stupid, how could she like you? Your 5 years older then her._ I though.

"Bella, lets get out of here. Let's go get ice cream." I said as I gently stood up, making Bella stand up too.

"Okay." Bella said.

______________________________________________________________

**So Edward likes Bella. and Bella likes Edward. And Edward knows what James did to Bella. **

**Oh oh oh. More more more more amazing surpizes in the next chapter. **

**Yall will freakkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Im freakinj just thinking about it!!!!!!! **

**Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**I'll get to writing!!!!!!**


End file.
